


(rimming ficlet)

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison kind of hates rimming. But not all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(rimming ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> I don’t own any of those characters. They belong to themselves or to their original creators. 
> 
> Again I didn’t remember a prompt correctly in an internet-less hour, so this is NOT for a [bandom_meme](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org) prompt but for a different one: “Party Poison doesn't like rimming because it makes him come super!fast”.  
> But still thanks to akamine_chan ;-)

 

Poison kind of hates rimming. It’s not the smell or taste that he dislikes. They managed to shower somewhere, so it’s a mixture of almost-clean Gerard, only a hint of salty sweat and the unavoidable dust, but mostly the flavor of arousal that makes his mouth water. He doesn’t dislike it because Gerard is making these noises. No, they are beautiful, those little whimpers and grunts that he can’t hold in, the breaths that quicken the deeper Poison’s tongue is pushing in. It also feels great when Gerard's trying to stay still but can't help wriggling and squirming when Poison’s mouth is teasing his ass and his hand is joining Gerard’s on his cock until he’s spurting like he hadn’t come in weeks.  
No, that is what Poison loves about rimming.

But when Gerard looks at him with big eyes and a satisfied smile and asks "Shall I do you now?" Poison sighs at the wetness in his own pants. It's too late. Again.

 


End file.
